


Catherine Of Aragon Is A Good Mum

by orphan_account



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Gen, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, i love them sm, soft aragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anne hurts herself during the show ad Catherine is there to take care of her!
Relationships: Catherine Of Aragon & Anne Boleyn
Kudos: 65





	Catherine Of Aragon Is A Good Mum

**Author's Note:**

> i'm moving all my fics from tumblr because i'm taking my account down.

It was during the last show of the week that Anne’s ankle decided to give out. It was so bad that an alternate had to come on last minute. The fact that it was during her own song didn’t help. Stepping down the steps at the start of the song never resulted in injury before, but this time she fell and landed on her ankle. Luckily she was able to continue the song. She was grateful that Jane’s song was mainly sitting down for her. As she hobbled off the stage to put on the ruffle, she gently tapped Catherine on the shoulder. “What Anne, we don’t have long?” She asked.

“My ankle hurts, I think I twisted it when I fell.” She whispered in reply.

“Okay baby, Just wait here, I’ll try and tell Joan.” Anne had barely sat down before Catherine came back. “She can get two alternates on stage in a second. Luckily they were on standby.”

“Two? Catherine I’m the only one injured.”

“Yeah and you need someone to look after you.” Catherine replied with a small smile.

“You don’t need to do that.” Anne looked down, embarrassed.

The alternates ran on stage just as the words left Anne’s mouth. “Too late Annie. Now, lets get you to the hospital.”

\---

Twenty minutes later, the pair of queens were sat in the waiting room. Anne had her ankle resting on Catherine’s leg and stared down at her phone. “Thank you Catherine, you really didn’t have too.”

“You are hurt Anne, I wasn’t just going to leave you.” She smiled at Anne. If you told Anne that Catherine Of Aragon would care about her enough to take her to a hospital in the 21st century, she would’ve laughed in your face.

“Anne Boleyn?” A male called. Anne made eye contact with the man and froze. It had just clicked that she was in a hospital. Fear started to rise up in her chest, but when she felt Catherine take hold of her hand, that fear slowly ebbed.

“It’s okay, I’ll be here the entire time.” Catherine said with a small squeeze. Anne nodded and stood up. She hobbled over to the doctors office and hoped she wasn’t that badly hurt.

Turns out, her ankle would need resting and she couldn’t do the show for a week. An upside to that was now Catherine had the rest of the day off, she could now sit and watch TV without feeling alone.

When they got home, Catherine made two cups of hot chocolate and grabbed all the blankets she could find. They set up camp on the sofa and turned on Netflix. As usual, they had go switch from Cathy’s account and on to Anne’s. “What do you want to watch?”

“It’s up to you Annie.” Catherine answered pulling the shorter woman into her arms,

Anne flicked on Isn’t It Romantic and stared at the screen. Halfway through, Catherine noticed that Anne wasn’t laughing at the stupid jokes anymore. When she looked down to check on the girl, she saw that Anne was fast asleep, her head on Catherine’s chest. Catherine smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead and continued watching the film, knowing that is what Anne would want.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, please leave a Kudos!


End file.
